Closure assemblies for use with collapsible tube dispensers are known to the art, and these assemblies serve to control the discharge of liquids and soft solids from the collapsible dispensers. Such closure assemblies are intended to close automatically and to cut off the flow of the substance from the collapsible dispenser when the squeezing pressure has been removed. However, the prior art closure assemblies of this general type are usually bulky and cumbersome, have a tendency to be forced off the tip of the collapsible tube. Moreover, the prior art assemblies, for the most part, do not adequately function as an airtight, complete and sanitary seal to prevent further discharge of the substance within the dispenser when the squeezing pressure has been removed.
The closure assembly of the present invention is eminently simple in its construction, and it serves as a complete airtight and sanitary seal for the substance in the collapsible dispenser whenever the squeezing pressure is removed. The closure assembly of the invention is strong, durable and efficient in its operation, and it has no tendency to be forced out of the neck of the collapsible dispenser when the squeezing pressure is applied. Most importantly, the closure assembly of the invention, as will be described, is simple and inexpensive in its construction, and is easy to use.